The goal of this project is the prototype development and evaluation of a wireless laboratory animal monitoring system (WLAMS) for the improvement of animal welfare and the direct and real-time monitoring of disease status. The system will consist of three parts: a bio-compatible implanted integrated circuit chip with a unique ID and an on-chip antenna coil, a printed circuit board (PCB) beneath each cage which will power and communicate with the implanted chips via radio-frequency electromagnetic waves, and a host computer to provide continuous monitoring of the information collected from the implanted chips. Separate antennas on the under-cage monitor boards will enable triangulation of position of each animal at the time of the sampling event. In our initial proof-of-concept prototype, the system will provide direct and continuous monitoring of animal location (activity) and temperature. The host computer combines this information from each of the monitor circuits and maintains a database of current animal locations, activity levels, specific activities (feeding, drinking, etc...), and internal temperature. This information will be used to form a real-time assessment of the health of individual animals. Additional parameters such as electrolyte balance, respiration, and heart rate will be added in later generations. In order to validate the functionality of the prototype monitoring system, we will conduct a small study with a group of neonate mice. The neonates to be used in the study are known to be fragile with an approximately 50% survival rate. This will allow us to quickly ascertain relationships between activity levels, internal temperature, and health status. The longer term goals are to dramatically improve the efficiency and accuracy of large animal studies while also improving the welfare of the participant animals. Automation of physiometric parameter monitoring will provide several key advantages for humane animal care and health-related research. First, data collection is unbiased by observer interference or inexperience. Second, modalities can be measured that go beyond simple visual cues. Tracking of physiometric alterations in animals when coupled with id data tracing animals at different locations over time, can foster early infectious disease detection, disease spread, the identification of disease changes and trends over time and space, and the recognition of atypical parameters often poorly characterized in disease models. Such a system is a valuable security tool as well. For inventory, per diem, and regulatory purposes, RFID detection will allow realtime tracking of an animal's location and duration of stay. Morbidity and mortality data will be automatically recovered for use in meeting regulatory and research objectives. For research, particularly in drug studies, intelligent RFID detection will provide the definition of earlier antemortem endpoints;these early endpoints will facilitate the detection of early events disease pathogenesis, and more humane outcomes.